Movie Night With Pennywise
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: Cynthia is home alone, ready for a relaxing movie night all to herself, but of course a certain clown has to show up and complicate things.


Sorry, my old Pennywise story fell through and I haven't had any ideas for making it into another chapter because I wanted to write this instead! I just had more fun doing these fluffy sort of sexy stories. Hope nobody minds. :P

* * *

Cynthia placed the kernels into the air popper and turned it on, listening to the hum that had delighted her since childhood. She remembered the early '80s when she was a little girl. Her parents always had a VHS movie night every Sunday evening. Mom would fire up the old air popper while dad was off renting some movies. They'd all gather on the couch under a large blanket and watch all the worst cheap B-grade horror films you could imagine, or sclocky kung-fu movies, passably decent action-thrillers, comedy-filled buddy cop films, Mom's favorite romances and mysteries, and whatever occasional sci-fi or Western that Dad enjoyed. A sigh left her lips as she reminisced the old days of her youth.

She turned and got a bowl from the cabinet. Pop, pop, pop, went the heated kernels.

While they were popping, she went into the front room and picked up the DVD remote. She turned on Killer Clowns From Outer Space, an old favorite from her childhood. She'd seen it dozens of times. Just having the audio on was enjoyable enough while she did work around the house or cooked her meals for one.

The popcorn finished shooting into the bowl. She grabbed some cheddar flavoring and lightly seasoned it after hitting it with a squirt of butter.

"There," she said to herself. "You're quite the popcorn gourmet, Cynthia, old girl."

With a swivel of her hips, she whisked the bowl into the living room and plopped herself on the couch, setting the bowl on the coffee table. She put her feet up. Hell, it was her house and she could do what she wanted. Cynthia popped one of the delicious popcorn pieces into her mouth and listened to the crunch echoing inside her head.

Cynthia was just about as relaxed as possible when two white gloved hands slipped over her eyes. She chewed her mouthful of popcorn slowly before wondering aloud in a somewhat annoyed tone, "Pennywise? Is that you?"

"How did you guess," he said sarcastically, and laughed. Seconds later, he jumped over the back of the couch and landed perfectly with a strangely quiet thump beside her. "What are you doing?" he asked in his most ridiculously childish voice.

"I was trying to have a relaxing night by myself," Cynthia said, eyeing him. She smiled.

Pennywise was of course unconcerned with his own intrusion into her privacy. His eyes were fixed on the flat screen in front of them. They weren't spaced out, for once. He must have been interested. "What movie are you watching?"

"It's called Killer Klowns From Outer Space," she said, putting more popcorn into her mouth. "You'd probably enjoy it."

"What kind of popcorn is that?"

"Cheddar flavored, Mr. Millions of Questions. Here," she said, knowing he wanted some and would just growl and smash his face into the bowl if she didn't hand some over. She offered the bowl. He took a large handful and shoved it into his mouth. "So are you going to sit here and ask questions the whole time?"

"Maybe," he said through the mouthful of popcorn. "Do you find it irritating?" He grinned at her mockingly, flashing his two pointed front teeth.

"Oh, believe me. I wish I could get mad at you," Cynthia said, turning and giving him a bop on the nose with her finger. "But you're too cute."

Pennywise shook his head like he was shaking off the touch and coincidentally now looked irritated himself by being called cute. Then he grinned again. He liked such compliments from his pet human and secret best friend. "I'm cute?" he asked, tucking his chin into his ruffled Victorian collar.

"Of course you are, you silly clown," Cynthia said.

Cynthia and Pennywise sat on the couch for a while in silence, except for the quiet munching of popcorn, watching the Killer Klowns kidnap townspeople. One of the Klowns made shadow puppets against the wall that mesmerized victims until they were captured.

"I could do that," Pennywise asserted. He sat up and leaned forward towards the TV, looking more interested.

"Oh boy. Is this movie giving you ideas?" Cynthia asked.

"I could do better than all these simple parlor tricks," he asserted. He leaned back into the couch and folded his arms. "It's much easier to hunt children than adults anyway."

Cynthia giggled. "Does this movie make you homesick, Pennywise? Are you a Killer Klown From Outer Space?"

Pennywise snorted. "Not outer space. Much farther. The Macroverse."

"What's that?"

"The world between worlds," he responded simply. He took more popcorn.

"So how is that exactly?" Cynthia tried to imagine it, but couldn't grasp it all that well. "Is it like, beyond the universe? Is it a bigger universe than our own? Is it some kind of multiverse? Do you think there's other Pennywises in it?"

Pennywise stared at her, smirking. "Now who's asking a million question? I thought you wanted to watch the movie."

"Touche," she said.

They went back to silence. Time passed. Pennywise looked bored. Horror-comedy wasn't his thing. Then again, he always treated any regular horror film like it was the best comedy around, especially if it had a lot of screaming, gore, and death in it. Regular comedy bored him. And so did portrayals of clowns that weren't himself, Cynthia guessed. He had that TV show he liked to hypnotize people and children of Derry with. Sometimes she watched it, but didn't feel hypnotized. He sunk down into the couch, his very long legs stuck out over the coffee table. He yawned widely. Debbie was being attacked by the worm-Klowns that had grown from the alien popcorn in her dirtied clothing.

"Ew. These things used to freak me out when I was a kid," Cynthia admitted.

Pennywise turned to her. "You're not afraid of them anymore?" He stared at her.

"No," Cynthia said, hoping he wasn't going to do what she figured he was going to do. Sure enough, she looked over and there were a bunch of the Klown-worms wiggling at her, hissing and snapping in her face. She yelped with alarm, but then started to laugh. "You're not going to get much of a meal out of me. But thanks for the nostalgia!"

Pennywise turned back into himself. He made a pouty face. "Spoilsport!" She giggled again. He moved closer to her, sticking his head in her lap.

"Hey!" She kept giggling. "Why do you think you're a cat? You can just shove your way into my lap and expect me to pet you?"

He looked up at her with bright blue eyes. The eyes he always used when he wanted something. Usually attention, but sometimes more. "I'm bored. I want to play."

"Well I'm still watching my movie, so you're gonna have to play with yourself," Cynthia said, rolling her eyes.

"Playing alone is no fun," Pennywise whined. He whimpered and buried his face in her soft purple sweater. "Play with me!"

"Pennywise," Cynthia said softly. She let out an exasperated sigh. He always did this when she was trying to relax and entertain herself. "Why can't you do this when I'm in bed getting ready to go to sleep?"

"Bed is boring," he said. "I like the couch." He grinned seductively. "Now pet me, my pet."

Cynthia's eyes were still on the TV as her hand went and began to brush through Pennywise's flaming ginger hair. "Okay, you big baby." Surprisingly, she felt more relaxed as she stroked his hair and he purred into her lap. In some ways, he was like a cat. A big, weird, freaky, clown-cat. Cynthia wondered which one of them was really the pet and who was the owner. "I'll pet you. Then you get to play with me first."

Pennywise's head moved so he could look up at her. His mouth was now in an eager looking smile.

"Yeah, you heard me. Now you've got me all hot and bothered," said Cynthia. She pet the clown for several minutes as he laid on the couch, purring deep inside his throat, and closed his eyes. Then she ran her hand along the back of his neck and across his collar, down his back, until he shivered.

"Oooooooooh. I like it when you do that," he purred.

"So I noticed," said Cynthia. "You think I don't pay attention to our times together? They should be learning experiences." She smirked at him. "I know exactly what makes you purr, big guy."

"I can make you purr," he said, and moved his hand down between her legs. She gasped as he moved her gym shorts to the side and slipped his hand into one of the legs.

"Yeah, you sure can," Cynthia gasped, feeling his gloved hand on her bare flesh. He began to tease her. Suddenly she couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore. She bit her lip and whimpered, blushing, as his fingers moved to more thrilling territory. "Pennywise," she breathed out.

"Hee hee," he giggled at her. His fingers moved now, fast and deliberate, until Cynthia was gasping and holding onto the side of the couch. "Look at you squirm."

Cynthia continued to squirm, unable to help herself, until she let out a loud gasp, fighting for breath. It took a few minutes to collect her wits. She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. "Okay, that was pretty hot."

"Admit it, you like playing with me," Pennywise teased.

"And you like playing with me," Cynthia challenged him. She leaned down for a kiss.

"Playing with each other is fun," said Pennywise. "Let's play some more. This time I want to play deeper inside you." He moved on top of her and pinned her beneath him gently.

"Mmmnnn," Cynthia moaned in anticipation while he tugged at her shorts. "Okay, since you've got me all excited, let's play your way."

The kissed again, several times. Cynthia's gym shorts eventually found their way onto the floor. She and Pennywise played on the couch until the movie was over and the DVD menu had come back on the TV.

Cynthia panted, sweaty and exhausted. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's already 11pm? We've been doing this for an hour already!"

Pennywise kissed the side of her face, pulling her body close to his, posessively. "So? Who cares about the passing of time when you're having fun."

"I do when I've got to get up for work tomorrow," Cynthia yawned. She hugged her friend with benefits. "This was great, but now I've got to shower and go to bed, Penny. Get off me already."

Pennywise whined and continued to hold all his weight on her so she couldn't get up.

"You jerk," she said. She tried to push him. He was like a brick. A living brick with jealousy issues. "Come on! I mean it."

"Fine," he said, huffily. He slipped off her. He sat on the couch, not even bothering to dress himself up again, exposed and still hard.

Cynthia stared at him, almost wishing she had more stamina for another round. Too bad she wasn't an all-powerful being from the Macroverse who could do anything he wanted, like not have a refractory period or experiencing exhaustion or needing a job to pay the bills. "You gonna sit like that the rest of the night?"

Pennywise gave a noncommittal grunt. He spread his legs wide apart, teasingly, knowing she was staring down at him. The DVD menu moved to the play option and began playing the movie again without him touching the remote. He finished off the rest of the popcorn.

"See you in the morning then. Or whenever. Since you only sleep on your personal schedule," said Cynthia, walking towards the bathroom.

Cynthia knew after the year was up, he'd vanish back to his hibernation and she wouldn't see him again, probably ever, because she'd been far too old to remember or be fun to play with anymore. It disappointed her. But she realized he would most likely make it so she never remembered him at all just to spare her that disappointment.

Or maybe, because he once said he could do it, and she believed he could, he could make her live a long life. Touch her and make her live 200 or 300 years. Like a vampire or something. Eternally youthful.

It was a nice thought.


End file.
